Small Town Demon
by Wolvie-San
Summary: Inuyasha & gang enter a town in which there is a jewel shard. My first submission please read and review.


Note- The Inuyasha Characters are copyrighted to their owners & my characters are mine thankyou very much! WolvieSan  
Scene One...  
[Kagome and gang are in a forest they're walking through it.] Sango: So you're positive that there's a jewel shard this way? Kagome: Yes I am I sense it. It's in the village! [They approach a village and see Noyka in her white dress and hair up.] Miroku: seeing Noyka who passes by them wow she's pretty. Noyka: stopping seeing them go into the village Ah! Young women traveling with a half demon, demon and young man! Heed my warning do not take one more step towards that village! Nothing but evil lives there now! Their young priest has died and now evil reigns. Kagome: Wait maybe we can help. Noyka: I'm afraid not. Inuyasha: Are there shards in that village? Noyka: Yes sir there are. Now I must go and warn my master of what has happened. Miroku: Wait! I must ask you one last question before you leave! Noyka: Yes sir, go on. Miroku: Will you bear my child? Noyka: Huh? Slaps him then dashes off [Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo & Samgo give Miroku an exasperated look] Inuyasha: Miroku give it a rest will you Miroku: sighs It was worth a try. [They walk into the village ignoring Noyka.]   
Meantime... [People are all in rows crying and kneeling.] Keragomy: (A young woman with bright green eyes & flaming red hair. She wears green balloon pants trimmed in dark green. She also has a matching green gi top which is trimmed in dark green. With this she wears dark green arm cuffs and black shoes. Her hair is held by a black clasp and she has a dark green head band around her forehead.) Please quiet down your priest is still alive. I cannot concentrate with all of this noise! (In thought) I hate sounding so cruel and cold but I must be firm with these people otherwise they'll never make it with out their priest. She sheds a tear but no one notices PLEASE SHUTUP YOU STUPID, STUPID PEOPLE!!! [The people cry louder and harder] Keragomy: I gave you warning! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! She closes her eyes and tears form but they quickly stop HAH STORM WHIP! A long black whip is taken from a loop in her pants & she lashes it out & as it hits the ground strong lightening comes out from it. This lightening hits the villagers & they are killed. [Keragomy leaves]   
Back with Inu's gang... Sango: What happened here? Miroku: There's a dark cloud over this village! I sense it! Inuyasha: There's a demon here their scents all over! They're the ones who did this! Kagome: Standing next to a corpse Poor people. She looks down Inuyasha: Sniffing and walking towards the temple. Tippora walks out and steps in front of Inuyasha Tippora: Walking into the village May I ask what you're doing in this village? Are yo... Inuyasha: Grabbing Tippora You're the demon that did this! You killed all these people!  
  
Tippora: Unhand me! Don't blame me for a crime I did not commit! I am an ice demon and this was done by one who controls lightening judging from the strange scent! Not an ice demon! Kagome: You possess a jewel shard!  
  
Tippora: You must be the priestess Kikyo's reincarnation! Inuyasha: And you're evil! Slashes at her with the Tetsiga but she dodges. Tippora: I'm not evil I swear! I'm a good ice demon! Inuyasha: Ya right It's not worth using Tetsiga on scum like you! Tippora: Please half demon I do not fight! I'm a healer and I sense no evil! She holds him back with an ice barrier Inuyasha's arms and legs are frozen in place Sango: What did she do to him? Miroku: She's using her ice barrier to keep him away! Sango: KIRARA! Kirara goes big and she throws her boomerang from above hitting the ice that held Inuyasha in place Tippora: FOOL! Her eyes glow red and she jumps up sending millions of ice shards at Sango who falls off of Kirara and stays down on the ground because she is too cold to move. Then Tippora barricades Sango. Please I don't want to fight! But you give me no choice! Kagome: Aiming the arrow at Tippora You're evil you've proven it now! She shoots at Tippora who by a miracle dodges  
  
Tippora: You young lady shall suffer my wraith now. She walks up to Kagome and touches her forming a barrier around her. Kagome appears to be frozen Miroku: Kagome! Hits Tippora with his staff Tippora: You're a monk! Hmm that explains! She casts a barrier around him as well Shippou: You've frozen them all! Why? Tippora: Simple they're medaling in things they don't understand thus I must put them out of their miserable exsistance! Shippou: They didn't attack the village! Tippora: Poor simple minded young one. She touches him and tries to freeze him but merely sends cold chills down his back Shippou: Shivers and looks blue Inuyasha: (in thought) Why is it when she touches humans they turn to ice but when she touches demons they don't freeze! Her powers must only work on people! Makes sense, but why would she kill these people? Doesn't matter! (Aloud) Iron reever soul stealer! Tippora: (in thought) Perfect my plan of making him think demons are immune to my ice attacks is working! This beast I'll get him yet! She takes a hit in the arms and cringes Nice shot! BARIER! [Her attack hits Inuyasha along with ink which hits him in his nose.] Inuyasha: GAH Tippora: Blink blink. Revive! [Her barriers break] Tippora: Half demon are you ok? Kneels next to Inuyasha Here this shall heal you. She heals him then walks towards Sango and heals her Kagome: Why'd you heal them and free us? Tippora: Because I am not the demon that did this it was Zerlina. IT took me a while but I figured it out. I must go to the temple of Dragga. You'll are welcome to follow if you want but I must warn you Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango it might be a bit well shocking. Kagome: I'm willing to take that chance. Tippora: Great consider it my apology. Sango: (whispering) I'm not so sure we can trust her. Kagome: (whispering) I think we can. She had the opportunity to kill us and she didn't (loud) Excuse me how did you learn our names? Tippora: Once I put your spirits in the ice barrier I was able to ask it your names. After all I am an ice entity. Kagome: Entity? Shippou: Is that similar to a demon? Tippora: Most call us ice demons but we're closer to demy-gods then we are demons. That's how we were able to read the ice. Ah here we are she stops in the middle of a field Kagome: I thought you said temple Tippora: I did say temple! This is where a great temple once stood but now it ceases to exist due to fools like you! So I the last of the Ice entities Tippora has taken it upon my shoulders to slay those who are evil and disrupt these times! Her whole body begins to glow a bright white and she floats My powers were doubled in that village but here they have more then quadrupled! HNNN! The ground and trees freeze over and Tippora's nails get longer and her hair turns to ice cycles. Her eyes change to a red and her teeth turn into fangs. She becomes about 3 feet taller and looks less like a chibi and more like a full grown ice demon Now I will fulfill my duties as the last of the ice antities! Moving her arms up slowly poised for an attack Now Inuyasha come battle the only true demon master of ice in this world today! Inuyasha: It's your funeral! Braces for an attack with Tetsiga HA TETSIGA! He lunges for her with Tetsiga and she swiftly moves to the side dodging the slow attack. Tippora comes at him from behind with her claws and makes a hit. She is able to knock Inuyasha down and is about to kill him but Sango throws her boomerang at her. Tippora senses it in the nick of time dodges and calls on the ice shards to attack Sango. Sango is hit by thousands of ice shards along with Kirara whom she was on. Tippora then uses her ice to freeze Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku's arms and legs in place. Sango: $!!( There isn't anything we can do! Kagome: I can't even move! Shippou: Neither can I! Miroku: And I'd say Inuyasha, Sang and Kirara are down for the count. Tippora: You would be right young monk Inuyasha will be the first to suffer justice! She raises her long nails high above and is about to kill him when Noyka's voice is heard saying "Stop" Huh? Girl what are you doing here? Should you not be tending to the temple in Naradissa's absence? Noyka: Her face covered with a white cloak Yes Tippora I should but I must stop you from hurting innocence! It was the demon Zerlina's hands who took the very life from all that innocence not the half demon and his comrades. If you slay him I will slay you beast! Tippora: SHUTUP you stupid, stupid bitch I never did like you! Oh wait till Naradissa hears of this betrayal! Noyka: Hmm fool Raises her scythe HAH! Lunges at Tippora swerves and hits a tree giving the illusion that she missed Tippora: Hah moron! Noyka: Hmm look who's talking! The tree hits Tippora and Tippora goes back to normal demon Now leave these innocence be! Noyka leaves Tippora: Innocence, ino... Oh Dragga! Oh my! She melts the ice and frees Miroku, Kagome and Shippou. She then heals Sango and Kirara followed by Inuyasha. This takes about 4 or 5 minuets I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you'll were not the ones to destroy the village. It must have been the demon Zerlina. I pray you will accept my apology and follow me to the real temple. Kagome: This isn't another trick is it? Tippora: I promise you on my honor as an ice entity, she bows, and I pray you except my apology. Here follow me. [She walks and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kagome cautiously follow.] Tippora: I speak the truth do not be afraid dear people and demons. [They reach the temple of Dragga.] Tippora: See now there was no reason to fear. You can trust me. Naradissa: Tippora welcome back my friend. Visitors? How may I serve you? [Ending] WolvieSan: Wow who is this woman? Wait she's mystic? What's that and why do the village men attack her for her hair? Miroku knows her but how and why does she have so many demon friends? Next edition of my fics "The Mysterious Beauty Naradissa, The young Tippia, and The Demon LB" Happy reading ya'll 


End file.
